Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Godpower49
Godpower49 RfA #1 As there are more editors on the wiki i have re opened my request.--godpower49 12:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'Oppose' - Once again, you are not fit enough to be an administrator. An administrator is someone who has a deep understanding of HTML and PHP, someone who knows really a lot about the central policies of a Wiki. You know none at all. You are a main page editor, someone who edits the information articles, and I respect that and I am very proud for you, but you do not need administration. Plus, we do not need any more admins, Bonziiznob and Calebchiam have filled in the gaps for the recruitment drive. 13:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *'comment' dragongnexus has x2 more edits the me so say we had the same amount of edits we would both have strengths and weaknesses. Any way my point is main pages are more likely to attract a vandal and because i work more on the main pages i will be able to deal with it faster. *'Oppose' - I find Godpower to be somewhat immature. On the CC in RuneScape, he made offhand comments (such as "Nut job") when I spoke on the cc. When asked about it, he said he wasn't talking to anyone in particular. Later on during the chat, he said "Kick Caleb" more than once (fyi, there was no one on the cc with a higher rank than me at the time). This was after repeated warnings. Such behaviour is not something I expect from an administrator. In addition, his edits are often not up to standard (due to his spelling and poor grammar) which might be because of his nationality, etc. He can't really be blamed for that, however, I too expect an administrator to be able to spell properly. 13:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *'comment' In the cc he disagreed with what i said so i said sarcasticly kick caleb but i did not write says sarcasticly as i did not expect people to take me serious. and as with the nut job thing thats what i pm dragongnexus saying caleb was a nut job for not letting us copy stuff from the runescape wiki. personally i,m not a very serious person. :If I remember correctly, I didn't discuss anything with you on the cc. I only remember discussing with Dragongnexus and several other users from RS Wiki. Anyway, you've said it yourself, you're not very serious. If you don't make actions/decisions seriously, how do you expect other users to take you seriously as an admin? 14:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Calebchiam is 100% correct and honest, Godpower49 was thinking negative of Calebchiam over the PM to me, and did say "Nut job" randomly in the cc, then saying he was saying it to no one, then he did say "Kick Caleb" multiple times. As he is not serious and is irresponsible, all the reason why he cannot be an admin, as well as my own reasons. 14:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok im closing this for now as i see the outcome will be the same